


Elementary

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bumblebee, character: prowl, genre: action, genre: drama, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Solving human crimes is pretty easy with scanners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** None  
>  **Notes:** There was another prompt orgy. I do enjoy them! LOL! I’m not terribly pleased with this one. The prompt was a good one and stumped me. I ended up fumbling around, and here’s what I got. Prompt: Elementary, my dear bot.

**Title:** Elementary  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Prowl, Bumblebee  
 **Summary:** Solving human crimes is pretty easy with scanners.  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Notes:** There was another prompt orgy. I do enjoy them! LOL! I’m not terribly pleased with this one. The prompt was a good one and stumped me. I ended up fumbling around, and here’s what I got. Prompt: Elementary, my dear bot.

 

**Elementary**

 

Prowl stood over the evidence presented to him by the humans' murder investigation team. A single scan had told him everything he needed to know, but he couldn't very well just point out the guilty party -though he did know which man it was. The humans had laws just as the Cybertronians did, and he would have to respect their process for the guilty party to be punished properly.

//Prowl?// Bumblebee said over a private comm. //He's standing right over there.//

//I am aware.//

//So what do we do? Can't just let-//

//Indeed we cannot.// Prowl let his optics scan the crowd of curious bystanders. The humans did not possess the technology yet to learn what Prowl knew, therefore it would not be admissible in their courts. However, there was always the chance to get the guilty party to admit it himself.

~

Later, Bumblebee drove beside Prowl on their return trip to the _Ark_. "How did you know he'd react that way?"

"The scene was reminiscent of a murder I read about once. I looked at the open, unsolved cases for murder and discovered a pattern," Prowl replied. “It was simply a matter of choosing the right phrase to prod his ego.”

"Really?"

"Yes. It was quite elementary."

Bumblebee snickered. "Ok, Sherlock."

Prowl chuckled quietly, rather pleased that his fascination with human mystery fiction had come in handy.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
